The present invention relates to a liquid cooled multicylinder internal combustion engine having a crankcase which extends above the crankshaft axis, and which is fixed to a connecting flange located at the cooling jacket. The crankshaft main bearings of the engine consists of an upper and a lower bearing part which are fixedly connected to the cylinder block.